Our collaborators, largely at the Mayo Clinic, have now collected a large case/control series with ischaemic stroke, as well as a large sibpair series. We are now beginning the genetic analysis of these samples, and our first paper, reporting our confirmation of the finding by DeCode in Iceland, of an association with the PDE4D gene has just appeared in Annals of Neurology. Now however, our sample series is large enough for us to begin work on this important project in ernest and I expect much more progress in the next year.